


Kyle and Jensen Experiment

by Amyscence



Category: Amyscence
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyscence/pseuds/Amyscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Jensen get freaky naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyle and Jensen Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters.

My guy best friend, Jensen and I are laying on top of my bed, briskly looking through dozens of video game magazines. It's a typical Saturday night. My parents are away visiting the family for the weekend, which left the house to ourselves. And we shamelessly spend it by reading articles about up coming releases.

He suddenly chuckles, grabbing my attention. "Look. Dude. Look." He points at the page he's surfing through, and there is a half naked anime chick posing for a video game ad. Her breasts are enormous and terrifying.

I frown, stating the obvious, "Dude, I'm gay. I don't want to see boobs."

He rolls his eyes playfully. "You are no fun."

"Go get yourself a new best friend that is straight," I nonchalantly suggest.

His mouth drops slightly. "That's just harsh. Are you saying you don't like me? Are you trying to get rid of me so you and Heidi can be best buddies forever without the third wheel interjecting all the fun?"

I look at him, and I see the hurt in his eyes. I don't realize that my words came out harshly until now. "Sorry, dude. It came out wrong. You know I love you and wouldn't replace you for even a cute kitten."

He snorts, throwing the magazine over his head. It lands some where close to our feet, which are resting against the head of the bed. We're laying on our stomachs.

"Are you gonna invite Heidi over?" he asks.

I shake my head. "She's busy. And even if she wasn't you know she isn't coming over."

"Right ... so what do you want to do?"

I shrug, half ignoring him while my other attention is at the magazine I'm holding.

"Hey, I'm kind of curious, but ... do you think I'm attractive? In a gay way."

Slowly, I look at him and blink at his sudden curiousity. "There's rarely a time that I find anyone ugly. I think everyone is beautiful in their own ways," I answer.

He frowns. "You didn't answer my question. So I'm ugly then?"

"No," I sigh. "I just don't want to make our friendship weird. You know?"

I casually flip pages, hoping he will drop the subject. But he doesn't.

"I don't care. I want to know your opinion - or at least from a gay guy's perspective."

"Yes, you're good looking," I answer so low, hoping he wouldn't catch it.

He fist pumps. "Yes! So do you check me out when I'm not looking?"

Frowning, I grab something heavy - which turned out to be my laptop - and I smack him in the face with it. He wails and recoils back from my repetitive hitting and gets off the bed.

"Ow! Dude! What was that for?" He touches his eye and I'm almost certain that I may have cut it by accident. I didn't mean no harm - Ha. Who am I kidding? Yes I did.

"For being a conceited bastard," I reply.

A minute of complaining later, he climbs back on the bed and takes his position next to me. It didn't take long for his curiousity to kick in again, and then he was off asking more questions.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"I'm gonna grab my T.V. and drop it on you," I threaten.

"No, I'm serious. I'm not being an idiot or what ever you think of me. I just want to know. Does it hurt when you do it down there?"

I make a face at him. "I don't know. I'm still a virgin."

"But don't you guys like ... shove things in there?"

"Oh my god, Jensen. What the heck?"

He blushes, looking away. "Sorry," he mumbles. "I'm just ... curious."

I stop reading for a moment to think back at what he just said. Then I look at him disbelievingly. "Are you coming out to me as bisexual?"

His face etches an alarming expression. "No, no, no! Oh God no. I'm straight. Totally one hundred percent straight. I just meant it in a learning sort of way."

I raise a questionable brow. "Learning?"

He nods. "I'm not completely oblivious to other sexualities. I know they exist. I'm not ignorant. So I just want to know what its like on the other side."

"Sorry to burst your curious bubble, but I'm still inexperienced on that department."

"What do you mean?"

I close my magazine, irritated that I won't be able to read anything with Jensen by my side.

"I mean that I haven't done anything with other guys. So I don't know how to answer your questions. That's what Google is for, my friend. Use it."

He snorts. "I'm not going to look up gay porn."

I get up, heading towards the bathroom. "Then don't."

After I return from my bathroom, I find Jensen on my laptop, his eyes wide and terrified at the sametime. I growl, furiously running towards him and snatching my laptop back. I cry out when I see porn on my screen. The jerk can get me a freaking virus.

"What the hell!" I try to grab him so that I can beat him but he's fast.

"Sorry! I didn't search anything! They were already on your history!"

Embarrassed, I turn my back to him and quickly delete my history.

"I have one more question," he tries.

"What?" I ask.

"Have you ever felt the urge to do anything sexual with me? Be honest."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is he trying to break our friendship by asking all these awkward and embarrassing questions? This will only lead to another day of silence between us if I answer him. So I don't. I rather not say anything.

He asks again when I don't respond, but I still don't say anything. I should have said something because he now assumes I have. My silence answered his question. Dammit. Why didn't I say no? Oh. Right. Because I don't lie to my friends. So I rather just stay quiet.

"Jensen," I whine. "Why are you asking all these questions now? Aren't you afraid that it's going to make our friendship awkward?"

He scoffs. "No. I told you I'm curious. I want to know things. I want to get to know my best friend. You don't really talk to anyone about your homosexuality. I want to know dude. Just because I'm straight doesn't mean you need to stay quiet. I can handle anything. It's okay if you've masturbated over me. It's cool."

My jaw drops. "I have not!" I quickly defend and throw things at him. He dodges them easily and moves around my room like a skilled ninja. "You jerk!"

"I want to hear it from you," he says when I stop throwing things, mostly because I ran out of things to throw. He walks towards me, his face dark and expressionless.

"Hear what?" I ask, clueless.

"That you've fantasized about me."

Don't kill him.

I sigh. Defeated. Since looks like he isn't going to quit anytime soon. Might as well have fun, since this is intriguing me. "It was once," I admitted. "It was when I realized I liked guys. I started to think of who I may like."

"Whoa, you liked me?" he interrupts me.

"You didn't let me finish. I started to think of who I may like. I thought about all the guys in our class and I kept thinking how cute you were but you were my best friend and that would be weird. You were like the brother I never knew. Anyway. As we grew up I noticed you were getting really attractive and I was going through puberty ... and obviously we have the hormones of a fire truck. And one day I just ... got ... excited ... so ... oh god why am I saying this?"

"It's fine. I want you to be able to trust me like that, man. Okay? Just tell me."

"You gave me a boner! There? Happy?" I cross my arms stubbornly.

He bites his lip teasingly. He is doing it on porpuse. But the crush I had on him went away a long time ago. I was a kid back then. Now I'm a man. Kind of. Sort of.

He sits on my bed and looks at me. "I want to do something, but I don't know if you want to. And you will probably make fun of me for a very long time."

"What is it?"

His hand grabs the front of his jeans, cupping his private area. I look disbelievingly at him and is ready to slap him. But then I see the dead serious look in his eyes and I hold back my temper. What does that mean? Does he want to experiment with me?

"I don't read that kind of sign language," I tell him. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

He looks nervously around my room, like if someone is invisible and hearing our conversation. "I kind of ... want to try it with a guy. And who else is more perfect for this situation than you?"

"I thought you were straight," I recall, suddenly feeling anxious. And suddenly Jensen looks fucking hot. Only when I'm turned on, though. I still see him as a brother so it's kind of weird.

"I am. But all guys have to try it, right? I mean come on. It's a part of life. You mess with your guy friends once or twice and done."

"I am not having sex with you, Jensen." I look away, embarrassed for even saying the word. I can feel his eyes burning into me like hot knives. He is being serious.

"No, not sex. Just the simple stuff. You know? I'm not curious enough to have sex with a dude. No way."

"Have you ever even done anything sexual with anyone?" I ask, sitting carefully next to him and avoiding his hand which is still cupping his area.

"No. We're both inexperienced. And we're too good looking to stay inexperienced for another night. I want to try if you want."

I look deeply into my best friend's eyes and see the lust in them. His dark green eyes are finally getting to me and I nod slowly. He brushes his hand through his nicely styled brown hair and blushes.

"So ... you want me to give you a blow job or something?" The nerves in my stomach were kicking, making it almost impossible to say anything sexual. But I'm really curious to see what Jensen is packing inside his jeans. I have definitely fantasized about finding him in his boxers a few times. When he comes over, he stays in his clothes the whole day. Even when he decides to sleep on the same bed as me, since my bed is huge and can fit ten people in it. But I never had that lucky day where I'd see him in his full glory. Heidi on the other hand I saw plenty of times. Girls are oddy comfortable around gay guys. We aren't so thrilled about it.

"I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you want," he quickly says. "Just ... no sex."

Gulping, I take the position and get on my knees in front of him. He holds his breath while I open his zipper and slowly pull down his jeans. He quickly gives his junk a quick tug through his boxers, trying to wake it up. I'm sure it will be difficult for him to get hard while his best friend - who is a guy - has his face all over it.

I pull off the rest of his jeans and toss it to the side of the room. I stare at his boxers, wondering what was underneath. Jensen is one of the most gorgeous guys in school, but I never really pay attention to it because he's my best friend and a brother. So his good looks were never on my mind. I just see him and think ... there's my weird best friend! But now I'm seeing all the good sides of him. This is exciting to me. It's going to be my first experience - both of our first experience, and with each other.

I hesitate while my hands are hovering over his lap. He's looking down at me with approving eyes. I swallow, pulling down his boxers. His soft dick lays to the side. He has no pubic hair, but I remember he told me he shaved, which made me think if he planned for this. He's uncut, and it looks really soft and smooth. I want to sleep on it rather than to suck it.

Nervously, I grabbed it and tugged it before pulling away again. This is weird. My straight best friend wants me to suck him. What a lovely friendship.

"Move back on the bed. I don't like being on the floor," I order. He quickly listens and moves back and lays still. I climb over him and hover again.

I lean down and lick the head of his penis, it twitches and starts to grow. Surprised that I managed to make it alive, I lick it again and this time taste it. I don't know what it tastes like but it's definitely interesting.

"Take off your pants too," he instructs. I remove them quickly and leave on my briefs, embarrassed to take them off and reveal myself.

"Come on," he complains. "You saw mine now let me see yours too." He grabs my hand and pulls me next to him. He's pulling down my briefs, and I'm just sitting there covering my face like a coward. How did we even get to this? It's his idea. I will remember that and take his offer on making fun of him for the rest of our lives. "Stop covering your face, pussy."

I want to hit him but I don't. Instead I just uncover my face and look at his dick again. It is still getting harder and it's really hot. It's making my mouth water.

"Get on top of me," he says.

"What?" I reply dumbly.

He rolls his eyes and is pulling me on top of him when I catch on. Our junks are touching and then his hands are on my back, pulling me down so our chests touch. It feels awkward to be on top of him and so close to his face. We're both looking at each other while we start to grind our parts together. He is the first to moan, it makes my dick grow faster and in no time I'm springing a full on boner.

His strong hands travel to my ass and he pushes me harder against him. It feels so good. Our dicks are rubbing and causing intense fraction. My head lowers to his shoulder and I let it rest there, listening to his heavy breathing. We both agree that our shirts are getting clingy and annoying so we take them off and our chests are touching and nothing has ever felt more amazing than this. My stomach is furing with butterflies while Jensen is moaning my name. It almost feels like a dream. A wet dream. Since I do believe he is full on straight. It only made me more horny because I wasn't what he wants - a girl. I look down at his chest, our abs are glistening with our pre-cum. We're grinding, rubbing, thrusting and all I can think about is how awkward the next day is going to be.

I don't know how, but our lips somehow manage to find each other and we're kissing thoroughly. He makes a face, something like "Oh my god I'm kissing a dude and I like it" but then he relaxes and kisses me back. My mouth is fighting to stay close but his damn curious self is urging his tongue inside my mouth. I let him in, opening my mouth a little and he dips inside. His lips feel so good, so soft and inviting. They are no longer alien to me. I now know what my best friend's lips feel against my own and I liked it. He tastes of the orange juice we drank an hour ago and I'm glad for it.

"Kyle," he moans but it sounds like a question.

"Yeah?" I pull away but he goes back for my lips again.

"You better not tell anyone about this or I'll kill you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I tease. This is definitely going to change our friendship. He has never looked so hot and I can't go back to seeing him as a normal guy.

He chuckles, his lips still on me. He is a very curious boy. A fearless one. He doesn't look disgusted by any of it at all. He hesitated for a while but then gave in to the pleasure and forgot that I'm a guy - preferably his best friend.

I attack his neck and kiss it roughly, making him moan really loud. His skin is good, soft and tasty. I'm still finding out things about my best friend that I'm never going to forget. Like I didn't know his dick felt so good against mine, or how delicious his skin and lips were.

We rub our shafts a few more times and then I lower dow to greet his glistening dick. I don't hesistate or even hold back, I put it in my mouth and start to suck on it like it's the last lollipop in the world. He growls and squirms, it only makes me suck on him hard to keep the reaction going. His pre-cum tastes sweet and salty at the same time. I don't find it disgusting. It tastes good for a sexual thing. I mean I don't really want to lick him when ever I feel hungry, you know?

I don't know if this makes me a slut, but now I kind of want to have sex with him. I don't know if it's because of the moment or how good it feels, but I definitely want to try that. Though I know he won't do it. A straight man can only go so far. But maybe if I push him hard enough he will do it. Should I? Do I want to lose my virginity to my best friend?

"Want to do sixty nine?" he asks through a series of moans.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," he answers quickly. "Let me suck you too."

Excited to have his mouth on my member, I quickly mount him the opposite way and he pulls my lower half body to him and takes me in his mouth. Holy shit! For a straight guy he can suck dick like it was his destiny. It's hard to concentrate on his dick when his tongue is swirming all over my dripping shaft. It feels like fairies were dropping magical dust all over me and making me feel tingly all over. The pleasure is incredible.

"Am I doing good?" he asks when he takes a break to breathe.

"Oh God. Yes," I reply.

I go down on him again and stroke him fast while my mouth is circling the head. I use two hands as well as I try to give him more pleasure, because it feels good when he moans with my dick in his mouth. It sent shivers down my area and made it feel more amazing.

I'm surprised when I feel a finger rubbing my entrance, a very curious finger. Does he want to try it? His dick pops out of my mouth when his finger enters me and I push back approvingly. This is more than just experimenting. This is a whole other world to me. A perfect world.

"Want to do me? You have my permission," I tell him. He doesn't answer. He's probably pondering on whether he should lose his own virginity on me as well. Will it be poisonous to relive the memory of him losing his virginity with a guy? Will it bite him in the future? Do I care? No. I just want his dick for some reason. Something I wouldn't be thinking a few hours ago. The thought alone would have made me yell at him. Now I'm begging for it.

"I ... I don't know," he says. His sucking starts to slow down as he thinks about it.

Sex with a straight guy? That's a life accomplishment for the both of us.

I turn around, facing him this time. I sit on his cock and slowly rub myself all over it. He closes his eyes and lays his hands behind his head. He looks so fucking hot as he does it. His chest rises when my ass grinds on him. His mouth is opening and closing and I'm just ready to lose it. I grab his dick behind me and I rub the tip of it around my entrance. He doesn't respond or even react differently. He suddenly opens his legs wider and thrusts a little but doesn't go inside. He's poking at my hole and it feels good for the both of us. I'm curious to know what it feels like; to lose my virginity.

Without thinking, I kiss him and whisper in his ear. "It's okay. Just do it." It's a selfish thing but right now I'm only thinking with my other head. He's my best friend, as I mentioned a million times. He'll forgive me.

He grabs my ass with his firm hands and pushes himself inside. My mouth gaps and I moan loudly against his chest. I bite his skin, his nipples, anything. The tip enters inside me and it painfully stretches me. He doesn't move or say anything. He's still sliding in and for a second there I think he's going to pull out and say he can't but he just goes all the way inside me and I cry out in pain. He doesn't slow down. He starts to thrust. He pulls in and out, giving into the immense pleasure. He likes it. He loves it. There is no better feeling than this. It doesn't get any better. Dry humping doesn't compare. Blow jobs doesn't compare. It's too good.

"I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay," he chants with his eyes closed.

Definitely not. A gay guy doesn't fuck like this. This is all the moves of a pure lustful straight guy. A rare creature in my rainbow world.

I laugh, though it's hard because the constant pain and pleasure is making me moan and scream. I'm pretty sure the neighboors can hear us but I don't care. I'm having sex with Jensen. That's all I care about.

"God. I didn't know you were so talented," I joke when he slows down. My hole is burning like the gates of hell.

He chuckles. "Congrats. We're not virgins anymore," he cheers.

I bring my face to his and kiss his lips gently and passionately. We are too focused on our hormones to make it special. But it can't be special even if we try. I don't like him that way. He doesn't like me that way. We're just two guys getting off and exploring new areas. I will always find him attractive but he still gave off that brotherly vibe to me. I'm going to hell. Aren't I?

He bites my lips and then pulls away quickly. "Fuck. I'm gonna ..."

I quickly sit up and jerk myself off while he fucks me harder, making me bounce. He keeps slamming into me and I almost can't bare the pain, but then he tenses and his dick grows harder while I feel his orgasm shooting inside me. I also feel mine coming and quickly come while his thrusts slow down. I cum all over his abs and I feel his own inside me, hot and a lot of it. We're both still moaning a minute later and then I collapse on him, feeling my now cold liquid smearing on my stomach. We're breathing hard and we're quiet. I don't know if it was due to the realization that we just had sex with each other or that it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"I'm ... not ... gay," he tells himself. "But damn, Kyle, that was so good."

I get off him and lay next to him, both of us staring at the ceiling.

"I didn't think we were going to go that far but I'm stupid and got lost in the pleasure. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, man. Just don't tell anyone. It's all good. I promise. We're still good."

I smile. He's really the perfect friend. In every way. I hugged him and asked if I can kiss him again. He nods and we kiss, although not as passionately as I hope for. But it's a kiss nevertheless.

"If you ever want to do that again, just tell me," I laugh.

He laughs too, but nervously. "I ... I'll think about it. But I will be scarred for a while. I just had sex with a dude and liked it. I'm gonna need some time before I even masturbate."

"Sorry," I make a sad face.

"Hey." He looks at me and brushes my hair back. "Don't be sorry. I don't regret it. It was amazing and perfect. There isn't anyone better than you to have my first gay experience with. You're lucky I'm so fucking opened. I don't even know how I'm not even the slightest bisexual. But it isn't a choice ... so ... I'm not. But I'm definitely very open minded and now you know how much."

I laugh. "Yeah. I always knew you were open minded. Just not that kind of open minded."

"So ... did I make you feel good? How was my sex? Rate it from one to ten."

I roll my eyes. The normal Jensen is back.

"I'll give you a ten."

He smiles happily and way too proud of himself. "Yes! Fuck! Yes! This girl told me I would never fuck like a man. I'm pretty sure I just proved her wrong. Right? Right?"

"Yes, Jensen," I mutter. His dick is still hard and I was tempted to start sucking it again, but I don't.

"We should shower, change and play some xbox," he suggest, getting up and I take a look at his ass. It's really nice. No way in hell is that a straight man's ass. He looks back at me as he gets his clothes from the ground. "Are you checking me out?" he smirks.

"Don't get used to it," I say.

"Well are you coming or not?" he says.

"Together?" I raise a brow.

He huffs. "I'm not done experimenting, dude."


End file.
